


A Fortunate Journey

by erdaenos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Fantasy, M/M, Sexual Tension, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erdaenos/pseuds/erdaenos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dio and Litta were captured by the soldiers which transport them to the underground prison via train.<br/>In the way, they met a mysterious mad man, comrade as prisoners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Request

As morning comes behind my back, she's going to talk to me again today. I fear the madness will stay as it is for eternity.

I long for salvation?

No, I do not. Because she is not just any other delusion or ghost. She is my one and only friend. She is the part I will never leave, of course, she is inside my mad mind. The world may disgusted by the idea to have a living pet inside one's soul. Yet, I believe that is not for them to judge.

There are dreams where I went; with a bloody knife and bells.

In every each of them, I was a dancer or at least, someone who was capable to slash many bodies in graceful way.

My sister, my friends... everyone were there, bathed in red pool of disgrace.

I killed, I slashed, I threw tantrum to every things which hinder my path.

I never long for salvation.

I already know... from the very beginning, no one will answer this horrid cry.

That is why I will keep moving forward.

Just like any other morning, she will stay by my side. Always. For all eternity.

Always.

  
\--------------------

 

  
"It's all because of YOU! Because YOU keep telling yourself that YOU can't ask for help, we're now in deep trouble!"

That shout awoke me terribly. I just barely slept for half an hour when Litta started pounding my shoulders with hers.

Litta was a twelve years old girl with small frame, barely bigger than a full grown up husky. Her wavy hair was as black as the night. Her eyes was green with the shape of cats' eyes. The clothing she wear was similar to mine, a shirt, trousers and a simple cloak.

On her whimpy wrists, there were chains. Binding the four limbs to ground loosely. The condition was same as the rest of us.

"Silence, girl. I heard you fine," I sighed and tried to go into another slumber.

Litta pouted then threw herself to me, deliberately punching my stomach in the way with her arm. Scoffed, my eyes wide opened. I tried to push her away yet the small obstinate shoulders hold their ground on my chest really well.

"Litta." I called her name in annoyance tone.

"Sleeping, sleeping, sleeping. Is that all you can do?"

"Then, tell me this. What can we do, now, with us being transport to the prison as we speak?"

Yes, we were on a train, a prisoner cabin--an express line to the prison underground. I've heard that prison's called as "Hell's End". Anyone hardly could escape from such place without being discovered and tortured for ages. At least, no one could live to tell the tale.

"Don't you want to escape? In the end, it's all because of you in the first place! Where is your responsibility?! Aren't you supposed to be a free traveler?"

"Oh, please tell that to the guard. I doubt they'll listen to someone who killed their comrades in a whim."

Litta kicked the floor a few times, trying to ease her anger. "Obviously, I was trying to save you!!"

I snorted. What a bad liar, Litta is. From all of the people I knew, she's the one who could gain the most pleasure from battles; not even romance would change that dirtied soul.

Not only her whose soul tainted. I am too, still...

"Pfft... Hahaha!"

Someone laughed. He was another suspect inside this cage. His voice was ragged and deep, completely unmatched with his sullen and innocent face. From the contour of his head and body which missing a hand, I bet he was around my age.

"Pardon me, but who are you?" I asked the man, merely bored.

His brown, dilated and a bit hostile eyes were looking at me. Anyone could see how broken his mind may bring to unpredictable conversation upfront. He smiled.

"Excuse my rudeness... Pfft... hehehe. I once called The Death Bringer."

"Oh! A friend for me?" Litta spurred out in light leap. "My name's Litta and this is my master, Dio. What name should we call you? I don't suppose to call you that embarrassing title, right?"

"Litta!" I cupped her mouth, too late to stop her words.

She did it again. For heaven's sake, how can she kept that faulty mouth and never understand the simplicity of refraining one's mind? I squirted my eyes as I hold Litta even harder than before. I was preparing myself an impact.

Yet, the man started to laugh harder. Almost like he's chocked. "Kah kah kah kah! What a brave girl, you are!"

Yes, this guy was mad. Utterly crazy as he kept laughing. I didn't know what to do. Litta, somehow, successfully squirmed out from my arms and now sat beside that man. Her eyes were glittering with curiousity, ignoring how dangerous this guy might be.

"Hey, hey, brother! Tell me your name and rank!" Litta tilt her head and her feet fingers already were claiming a necklace from him. "Oho! Another rank A! Look, Dio, look! I told you, alright!"

The man stole back his belonging with teeth and smile. He still had his eyes on me. I tried my best not to concern them one bit.

"Yeah, yeah. How wonderful to meet your clan in a place like this, Litta. You're sure happy."

I turned my face to him, hiding my true intention. His smile and eyes were gentle, yet, empty on the same time. There's nothing I could detect from him as if there was no intention at all. He was completely empty. I felt sad all of sudden. Everything went cold in a mere glance.

I didn't understand.

My lips trembled. "W-Would you mind, at least, telling us your name?"

"Why don't you give me?"

"Eh?"

"A name. Why won't you give me one?"

Giving a name to someone from Litta's clan is the same meaning as owning them. You could say, it was the same as having a new slave. It was nothing new for me, yet I was still confused by the sudden request.

"You're sure a hasty one. We only talk for five minutes and you already asking me that?"

On the other hand, having another servant may bring a fortunate opportunity to escape from this train. Both of them are A ranked merchanaries. The task'll be a piece of cake.

"Diooo~ Bring him with us, okay? He's nice."

I noticed that too, dimwit. He already looked at me with such tenderness. Yet, I shouldn't forget how mad his eyes in the first place. I shrugged my shoulder before speak again.

"If you can take us all out of here, I'll consider it." As if I would take him with me. I'll take Litta away as soon as we got out. I can't trust such man in a mere seconds. I'm going to ditch him.

"Huh, are you sure that's all?" The man said in wonder tone.

The girl, who was playing with her black hair, also looked at me in disbelief. She shook her head and crawled back to my side. "No, Dio! You can't."

My eyes dropped and sluggishly looked away. This girl... How can she so stupid? If she kept this farce, he was going to notice my lies. I had to teach a lesson to her again.

The man blinked once and opened his mouth as if he understood something.

"You'll consider, right? Think of a name right now, then." He stood up and pulling his chains. It was tightly planted on the wall. "I will take us out, together."

"Hey, hey... You aren't thinking straight!" I said, ungrateful.

The loud creaking sound was made. The man broke his chain and mine then Litta's accordingly. He tore them as if it's a mere clothing. Clearly, he was stronger than the girl. His movement might slower but with a punch, I can imagine the bones're breaking.

He smiled again. "I have never had a straight mind. We're running to the back of this train."

After that, a rampage begin.  
\--------------------------

 

We were going straight to the back of the cabin. Attacking any (prior) soldiers which trying to stop us. But, how can they succeed with two A ranked fighters on front battle? All I saw was their bodies fell down one by one like leaves on fall season.

They were still proud soldiers, of course, they kept their futile resistance.

When both of my fighters busily open the way, I helped them out by throwing any usable weapon for them.

"Tch! Useless Dio! Bring your ass move faster!" Litta shouted louder than her body can handle. She coughed before threw another blade to a soldier near the door.

"Oy! Don't insult our Master!" The nameless man responded. He fought, mostly using his fists and kicks, beautifully compared to the girl.

"Whatever, brother." She said that as she slashed the opponent horribly.

Blood splashed all over the place, painting the white and clean cabin into disoriented red pool.

I gave them an applause.

The girl snorted, proudly. The man walked to me and brightly smile, not caring all of the blood on his cloak. He really is fearsome. Could I escape from such man? Litta and the nameless man lead the way out to the next cabin. Still with numbers of soldier and prisoners, we gave them their last nap in this world. Of course, I didn't do anything much.

After another blood bath, and another and another... we finally reached the last cabin. Litta was laughing and screaming as she plunged her newly-founded sword to another innocent souls. That was not a prisoner or a soldier. That person was a normal bystander.

"LITTA!" I shouted.

The nameless man moved from my behind, stopping her sword from getting deeper into her victim's chest. They took a step back when leaving Litta's sword still pludging.

"Prince!!"

"Uwaa! Your highness!" One of the attendent screamed. "H-How dare you!"

Three soldiers were now started attacking my fighters in a harmony. Uselessly stricking their blades to the empty air.

"Oops. We're screwed." The girl giggled and jump back.

I caress my forehead, having a headache. This is just fantastic. Not only Litta made my lies was seen through, she also attacked the prince of this country. How can I have a slow and safe journey from now on? I winced my eyes and turn to the man.

The nameless man seemed didn't give a damn about it. "As long as no one knows..."

"Ooh~! I know that feelings." Litta was actually squealling. "Let's just finish him and get out of here."

"Okay, stop now." I opened my mouth with hurridness.

"But, Dio--! Ah!"

I pulled out two bombs I secretly hide between my teeth. It's a gas type bomb.

"Ssh." I gave them a signal to hold their breath. Litta understood right away and cup her mouth and nose as she shut her eyes. Seeing that, the nameless man followed.

What a trustful creature.

At that point, I grap Litta's waist and brought her to my shoulder. Before anyone could realize my play, I burned the bombs' fuse and threw them to my back. I ran as fast as I could then my body was temporarily being pushed out by the explosions.

"Wa?! D-Dio?!"

"The last door, Litta!"

"Tch!"

She slashed the door wide open, right before we crashed. We trundled on the rail outside. I sloppily help Litta to stand, forgot my own bleeding limbs. She pushed me away with disgust. As expected, thou.

"Are we seriously doing that?"

"No time to waste, Litta. We have to move now!"

"Dio, how could you? He trusted you!"

"That was a test, Litta!" I responded harshly. My eyes shone the darkness I tried to hide. "If he was strong enough to escape from that situation, I'm really going to take him with us. You have to understand that at the very least! I trust, you can understand."

Litta trembled, recognized the warnings. She nodded silently.

"Alright. We move now. They might still trying to catch us."

She tugged my cloth, hanging like a cornered little child. I simply brushed her head to ease her anxiety.

"I know, I know!" She pouted.

Good, she's acting like her age. I sighed a relaxing breath and start to run to the opposite directions of the train. Litta short steps were trying her best to follow through without any complain.

Not long after, I heard footsteps; following from behind.

"There they are!"

It's the soldiers again! I grind my teeth, surprised.

"Dio, they're drawing arrows! Do you have more?"

I put my fingers to the back of my mouth, groaned as I pulled another tiny bombs. There are only three left. Litta took one and sent it flying in precision at exact time as the arrow was being shot.

Explosion effect pushed us further way just like before. We barely could stayed running with the pace we got. I can hear them curse and swearing. Then, I heard another order to shoot. I couldn't waste anymore bomb for this. We have no other way but kept running in this single way out. Professionally, I threw the last two bombs without glancing back. The mist from the last explosive running to their side in a minute.

We really have no time before the poison mist reached us. I shouldered Litta again and run faster than before. I started counting my steps and the sound for released arrows.  
The arrows snapped at the floor behind. They missed!

We continued to run. Litta hugged my neck, trying to hover herself.

"Do you think he... would follow?" She asked, sounded almost out of breath.

"That crazy guy? He should be okay."

"...How can you be so sure?"

"Didn't you survive from my attacks before? I doubt, someone in the same rank as you would die by such explosive."

"Ooh! You're really smart, Dio!"

I silently laugh.  
\-----------------------


	2. Bedwyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poisoned and badly injured, the mad man was still trying to go to the liar. His mind was hazy and havoc in nothing normal person would.

One beautiful soul

One spirit which saw through the song

One hymn, no one dare to defy

That is, of course, you. You are the Death Bringer.

As the white bird took all of the colors in this mortal world, you kept corrupting your mind.

Your lies and hopes were too similar to be separated. Your love and pray became nothing yet carved too deep to be forgotten. The unsaid promises were beginning to change your directions.

Oblivious was your salvation.

As you are, once more, swing those fists to extract the tears and blood all over the world. You lied to pretend she's still there.

Oh, one pitiful soul. Oh, one beautiful grim life.

For how long do you wish to walk?

For how many lives do you need to crush?

For how much days then seasons gloomly pretended you never existed?

Today, once again, one more time, you can feel the sun. You can meet that horrific burning star that only knows how to shine.

You are one beautiful angel of death.  
\------------------

  
The smoke, the curses and the blood coughed out my lungs. This terrible pain ain't that bad compared the facts which just began to unravel.

He left me behind. I know, I understand.

The weird master chose to leave me with the corpses and the after-effect smoke of his purden bombs. He was clearly a tricky one. I noticed that when I talked to him. He and his companion, maybe, had a good experience with bargain and using anything to get what they needed.

He used me.

...Or, in fact, he wanted to be pursued. He looked like that kind of person. I, now, knew that he is smart. This fact of leaving me behind shouldn't be this shallow. 

"Or is it just you, wanting to be with him?" A sound of female resounded inside my head.

I grunted. "That is obvious."

The female laughed in high pitched as she slowly appeared. The soft silk was flying like a swimming fishes, covered her entire body with pure red color. Her skin had a peach color years ago, now, only skeleton was left behind; not even an organ remained there. She looked like a living corpse's bride.

A delusion.

No. She was real. The problem was only with my vision receiver organs. I could still feel and hear her as fine as always.

"That is not nice, ----. Staring at a person is just rude!"

I had a habit of staring at the person I wanted to talk to. I just like to observe their every muscles; not just the hands, not just feet... everything, expecially the face. I wouldn't say sorry for something I love to do. God, I wouldn't stop either.

"Should you not go and find that person? Everyone here are already dead." She started to ponder. "The only ones who still alive were them. It'll ruin your reputation to just gawking at me and let them go loose."

"You are awfully whooping it up."

"Oh! How dare you say such phrase to a maiden?!"

She flew further to the light and slowly vanished. I chuckled before retaining my posture back. 

The failure at my limbs were horrible. Most of them were caused by the exploison and this poisonous gas. I tried to gather the lasts of what I could move and began the healing.

A standard first aid, I learned from military. I couldn't do much about the poison but I could still stopped the blood from the opening wounds and covered them with dry cloth.

I heard another explosion. Not a minute after, I heard again.

"...Master isn't that far, huh?" I said to myself.

Of course, I started to walk there.

The hall was awfully crowded with voices and echoes of on going fight. There are three archers, five ranger and one commander. They didn't notice how I carefully stand right behind their formation. No one can until the first slash on the neck came across.

I only use blade at the beginning of a fight and ended them with martial arts. The long or short phase of my own moving weren't exactly on my control. Every movements were following what my body remember. I am too used to kill. That was all I had to do all over this live.

Blood spurted.

Body fell.

Screams echoed.

Decapitation. Breaking the skulls. Crushing the light of live from their eyes. I was giving them an easy death. That was their salvation for meeting me. Meeting us. If only I could give the same present to the master, the liar who broke his promise. 

The gorgeous liar.

"...Dio."

I called the name of the liar. I asked them to stay put so I could hurry to his side. Hurry, I went before everything became corrupted again.  
\---------------------

The voice, I pretended didn't hear were nearing. I hoped Litta wasn't aware of the incoming of a man she called her brother from the same clan. A mad man, she wanted to invite into this tiny party. A crazy man who wished to be my slave in five minutes conversation.

The one who succeeded from escaping the extreme poisonous mists in that hollow cave.

I gasped and shocked when he actually called my name.

"You... save?" I said, unconsciously asked.

"Ooh~!! You're incredible!" Litta shouted as she threw her body from my shoulder; leaped to the ground prefectly. "This is great! This is really great!"

"...Wait, I'll come!" The man responded with a quivering tone. His face was pale and he could barely walk. His breathing was shallow and heavy.

Oh, the poison was getting into his system. Rushed, I cut my hand with nearest stone and hold the blood on my palm. Litta knew what to do and, so, she stopped the man and order him to settle down.

"What is it?" He asked between his pained wheezes. 

The yellow eyes of his were looking at me with nothing but question. Now, with the unwavering sun repelled the most of the shadow, I could finally see. Those are... the loveliest irises I had ever seen.

"Dio? We have to..." Litta woke me up.

I blinked and nodded. "Yes. Um, right."

The girl looked at the man before started explaining. "Dio's blood is capable to cleanse off the poison of that gas. Please, stay calm and let him heal you."

The man gave a slow glance to Litta as if trying to understand her words under his hazy mind. He couldn't hear her clearly. The symptoms has appeared.

"I don't think we have much time." I whispered. The poison was going too deep into his brain and his body started to reject it.

Oddly, he shook his head and throwing words; maybe, trying to answer. The man could no longer put his mind into sentences. I didn't think he need to. His body started to shake in nightmare.

Litta took his palm and grasped it tightly. "Calm down, brother. We will save you."

"....Aa...n..." He looked at her, displeased. We all didn't know what he tried to convey yet we had no time to waste before the poison started destroying his flesh and mind.

"Ssh, do not talk until I say so. Litta, would you mind?"

Litta nodded gently. She tore her cloak and make a comfy pile of folded cloth before offering to the man's mouth. "It'll help you," she pleaded. Before he understood a thing, she stuffed it forcefully. As he groaned and tried to escape, I poured the blood all over his nose and face.

He stopped abruptly. There was no movement or sound.

The sun was staring us with its glorious flare, untouched by any clouds. We were at a bare field which anyone could see us from a far without us notice a bit. Of course, there was no other option but heal him, right here, right now. I didn't know if it worked or another. I didn't have that much courage to say this plan 100% would worked.

I found myself counting every time I saw a glimpse of breathing. Thus far, he had not "back" yet. My blood wasn't drying. It simply moved under his skin without any trace.  
After a minute, I stared at my favorite irises. Litta followed but with worried gasps.

"He's going to be okay, isn't he?" She wondered.

I wondered too.

The strands of wavy black turned around then fell. She gawked at the sky as she speak this, "Do you think the night will ever come?"

"Not too soon. We have five hours... and I do think we need to find a safe place."

"...Are you really talking about the sun?"

"Who knows." I shrugged.  
\-------------------------------

The pain, the scream and the longing were hurting my chest.

That little girl said they would saved me. That person said I must not say anything. "They" said I could no longer live if I put down my defenses. The female was crying and holding onto my back. The whole world was watching. Even the sun sneered at how awful I became.

Which one was lie? Which one of them was lying straight to my face?

Pressures from my name, my title, always became the only reason I could curse this whole mortal life.

I could see my memories flashed over and over again.

I could listen to each and every one of them.

Yet, I couldn't remember her face. I was no longer capable to recollect the memories of her as she stayed close to me. The only thing left behind was the red silk. The innocent clothing was as red as the pure roses.

Then, I saw him. That person... I didn't understand why I wished to not hurting him. 

I am The Death Bringer. No one stayed alive as long as I lived near them. 

...So, why? Why am I confused by a mere feelings? I knew he was a liar. I was used and poisoned by his plan. Understanding such riddiculus stage play, simply didn't explain why I wanted to stay by his side. Why would I, The Death Bringer, plead a place inside his purden life?

I no longer could remember my actual task.

I no longer could remember my reality.

 

 

My eyes flutterred open. The first thing I saw was a snoring girl... Litta, isn't she? The girl hugged my arm loosely, as if she was actually holding on it for the some time. I didn't know where I was or why I ended up here. The ceilings looked a lot like a natural cave would. Not long after, I felt a hand on my other hand.

I looked at the owner of the hand and staggered.

"...Welcome back," he sighed.

"Master..." I called him, brimming with happiness. "How long was I unconcoius?"

Dio didn't change his stern experssion as he looked to some way. He gave a short answer that it wasn't too long, not even a day. At the way his eyes wondered to many places, I'd guess he lied.

I tried to sit yet Dio stopped me.

"No, don't." He ordered.

"...Alright..."

The habit of mine started another stage of staring. I wasn't thinking at all. All I wanted was just staring at my newest master. Looking at how cold and stoic expression might stay on such young man for a long time. I didn't feel like he actually on the same age as me. Everything about him was full of conflicted and complicated feelings. My reasoning could do nothing to explain this phenomenon.

I barely could catch his eyes but when I did... I didn't know what to do. I couldn't even say my gratitute to him for saving me.

"Master," I whispered. "Will you... give me...?"

Dio silenced for a second before move himself, bended over me. "What did you say just now?"

A million stars were filling my mind all of sudden. I could feel the heat of his breath. I could sense his bodyline too near for me to avoid. There was nothing wrong with my visual receiver organs this time. I knew for sure how badly I wanted this person.

"Hey, c'mon. I heard you. What did you just say?" Dio asked again.

"I-uh... I, I wanted to know... when will you give me a name?"

"When, you ask?" He breathed out a sigh in my ear. "How about, you make me scream a name for you?"

Somehow, the movement of Dio was almost like squirming. It was really gentle and erotic at the same time. I never saw such body could move in delicate ways. Shivers found a way to run all over my veins. I didn't understand what he was trying to do, he made me felt on edge nevertheless.

Dio blinked his wonderful eyes and backed up a little. "...Don't tell me... you are just v--" He stopped talking as he observed these eyes. I knew he was trying to read my mind... which nothing special inside, really.

I tilted my head then he shook his head two times.

"Bedwyr." He cupped my cheek. "Your name will be Bedwyr. From now on, you are mine and mine alone... until I said so."

The next action he took, I couldn't comprehend. Our lips were brushing at each other.

\------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempts at making an original...  
> Please leave a comment or kudos below. It'll absolutely help me out. <3


	3. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting furry...

Can you hear its calling? You know, the storm. Everytime I listen to it, I know for sure this is not my reality.

I can walk. I can see. I can laugh. There is no bars or whip. There is clothing provided. And I can be with someone.  You know who I’m refering to... My master, of course!

Yeah, my master is such a dork. He is useless without me. I shouldn’t wake up. He needs me. In this dream, I am his best sword. The greatest weapon he ever had. I am living for the blood and war-cry. There is no end to this fantastic dreamland as long as I hold his dear live. I love being with Dio. I love messed his ideas.

Three days ago, we met someone awesome. He was a nameless buddy, just like me. Emphasis on WAS. Dio has bestowed him a weird name. Bedwyr, it is. I don’t know what that name means as much as mine. It is better than “Death Bringer”, thou. He isn’t that bad at fighthing too. His style focused on power damage than speed or agility. Yup, his body is stiff! Completely different from mine. We might need to practice for combo attacks later on.

But that might need more time. Brother Bedwyr is sick because of Master’s poison and healing. He is under extreme surveillence by the dork... Especially after changes appears on brother’s hands. Master explained that is one of the after effect of the healing. His hand is growing hair and nails, almost like wolf paws. They’re oversized and cute. I love to nuzzle my face to ‘em.

Dio isn’t showing any expressions nor any comments at his health development. He was just annoyed at how close I was with brother. I remembered that he likes to sneak a kiss to Bedwyr when I was sleeping or patrolling... and shying away on the next second. I love my master.

 

The day Bedwyr woke up was finally here. I wanted to hug him more and more but when I opened my eyes, Dio was snogging him. As surprised as I was, Brother stared at master with his wolf like eyes. He didn’t notice that his face had change too. The transformation had completed.

His face made Dio’s body temperature easily rised up. Dio obviously love brother in his new appearance.

\--------------- [Bedwyr's POV]

“Hm, hm, hm...” The liar hummed. That was odd already.

He didn’t ask for permission as he dove for more kisses. What is wrong with this guy? Is he planning to mark me with his scent or something? Did Litta also go through this experience? I am not sure what to think about that.

“Bedwyr, how’s your body?” Master asked between kisses. “Can you move your fingers?”

I nodded. “I... Huh? What is this? W-wait... Where’s my--?”

“Amazing, is it not? I never thought it’ll occured either.”

“Please, tell me what happened to my body?!”

“Ssh, don’t shout.” Litta included herself into the conversation. “Your voice didn’t change but you can actually howl now, brother.”

I scoffed. I did see things way boarder than before... even Litta’s frame body looked smaller. My hearing caught crickets’ steps far from us. I can distinguish scents better. When I tried to move my hand, a large inhumane paw moved instead. Black fur covered my body, from head to waist. In panic, I tried to check my other limbs than stand up. There I can feel something off, something was brushing my ass and legs.

“Ooh! So cute!! Can I touch it?” Litta exclaimed as she leaped near me.

Dio lost his smiling face and shook his head. “You shouldn’t. It’ll too much for him to handle.”

“But, A TAIL, Dio! That is a tail!!”

Turning his head, Dio found my staring eyes and gave a glimpse of patience. Suddenly, an extreme shock ran through my veins and forced me to growl. I moved away instinctively on four. My breath became ragged. Litta laughed so hard, my ears rang.

“That...” Dio started. “...is because he becomes something similar to werewolf.”

“I’m WHAT?” I howled the question.

“Ah! Don’t move too much, brother! Take it, easy...” My right arm was trapped between Litta’s. She pleaded for me to sit back. Is this the same little maniac from before? Why does she act so normal?

 Dio helped her by putting his hand to my shoulder and nodded. I stared at the liar, losing my mind. Simply following the orders was all I could do. So, I did. He gave me a sweet reward; a fleeting kiss to my forehead. “Good boy,” he said.

The feelings inside me stirred with strange; almost _agape_. If only this master isn’t just playing around with me... I would let myself losing control. He is a liar and also my saviour. Dio was kissing me, right in front of her. She was shocked! As messed up as he can, I dared to bet that is how he acts to Litta too. She is his slave after all. How disgusting. She’s just a kid. There’s no hope to save this child... Anyone can see how attached she is to this liar.

If only there is a way to separate them...

“I’d like to explain our situation.” Dio said suddenly.

I blinked and thrusted my sight to his. He slightly blushed but concealed it fast. Litta gave a space between us and Dio sat there. I slouched to have a better visual of his expressions.

“This will take a while.” Litta laughed. “I’ll go gather some wood!”

With her leaving, the awkwardness stole the atmosphere. Dio hugged his legs and sighed slowly.

“What’s your story?”

At that, he smiled. “As I told you before, I am Dio, a healer – traveler from Alexendria. I met Litta about three years ago. She’s the last survivor of some - family war near Ophius. I heard, it was a horrible end for both sides. She got stabbed from a soldier and losing blood. Of course, I tried to heal her injuries. The blood kept pouring, I’ve got no other choice but transfer my blood into her.”

Somehow, his eyes showed sadness. His gestures weren’t showing anything. He kept his expressionless appearance strong. Dio watched a long distance as if remembering the day. That is how I know the story wasn’t a lie.

Dio gasped but sighed before continued. “I didn’t do anything to her. She just kept following me; pestering me to give her a name. One day, she saved my life from a wild boar. Huh, she got me. From that day, she became my Litta. A daughter for myself.”

“...A daughter?” I doubted.

“I’ve never got a chance to have a family. She agreed to it, so, I see no problem there.” He shrugged.

That got me thinking. The reason behind their actions and conversations is because the master wanted to have a family? I don’t know if it’s true. Litta never called him “dad” or something similar. It’s either “Dio” or “Master”. Did this guy just lie to me again?

“Right now, we’re travelling to north. There’s a town at the end of this country. I need to pick up something there.” He rolled out his map and gestured drinking.

“Do you mean... Manché?”

“No, no. I mean Cighaer. It’s the neighbouring town. Up to the mountain.”

“Aah, the wine town.” I nodded. “Where are we now?”

He blinked. “I forgot to tell you. Right... We are now... around this. Yes, Tourgha Forest. I’ve been thinking to find a safe trip. Outside the eyes of the soldiers, as you remembered... we were prisoners.”

“...and we stabbed the prince.” I cooperated in his story.

“Yes. Our heads rewards had exceed one million gold.” Nodded, Dio take a sip from an old bowl.

Of course, I suggested this idea, “We can just kill everyone.”

“And getting a higher rate for hunters attack? No, no. I want a peace journey.”

The wind outside disturbed by an incoming. Both of us readies in attack stance. Litta showed up with a few dry branches and scoffed. “You’re such a whiny mother!”

“Oh, Litta...” Dio burrowed his brows and ignored her insult. “Do you remember what you said the other day? About that secret path...?”

Throwing the branches to one place, Litta leaped then sat to Dio’s lap. Her finger is pointing out many passages she knew. I recognized three of the paths she mentioned. Some of them are extremely hard to walk, especially for Dio. We discussed for two hours and finally chose one of the worst path human might travelled.

“Considering that soldiers are as idiotic as the last ones, we should use this pathetic path!” Litta said near the end of the conversation.

“How about me? I’ve got no muscle.” Dio asked indifferently. “This is inclined cliff, we’re talking about. A-and gaps between mountains!”

Then, Litta waved her finger to me. “Brother can carry you around.”

Dio looked at me, getting a war inside his own mind. I stared for a little while and then stands up. Litta and Dio didn’t expect me that I’d try it out. I put Dio in my arms and walked around the cave. He wasn’t as heavy as I thought... or maybe it’s because the changes to my body.

“That looks easy.” Litta commented. “You two are compatible!”

“Huh?” Did I hear wrong? Master and I...?

Dio sighed. “Litta, don’t say it like that.”

“What? You are a weakling and he is a badass. You can use him as a perfect transportation!”

“...I’m tired suddenly. Please put me down, Bedwyr.”

I stared his eyes. He squirmed to look away, trying to hide his face. Were we really compatible? I wished we are.

“Hey, Bedwyr? Can you hear me?”

“....”

Dio turns his head to Litta. “You can rest, Litta.” That is one way to say, “Sorry, we need privacy.” The girl understood and walk further into the cave.

“Bedwyr... Would you...” Dio pondered. “...let’s go outside.”

Nodded, I started walking.

 

\-------------------- [Dio's POV]

 

The moon was low. The scent of rain slowly disappeared with the clouds. Stars shone their wings unfaithfully. The icy sky was darkened by the forest shadows. Even thou wind felt so cold, there was this warmth, hanging all over my body.

I wasn’t sure what I was thinking. I wasn’t sure Bedwyr knew it either.

We sat near a pond. Actually, Bedwyr sat there with me on his lap. There were no real words we exchanged. There were no reason that bonded us to be there, watching the water’s ripples. I quietly wondered where his mind went. He never let me go. Kept me inside his protection.

His head was morphing more and more similar to a werewolf. He didn’t show any rejection. Healthier even.

“You have lovely eyes,” I said without thinking. “Does everything around you, glimmer with golden lights?”

“...Is that the reason you accepted me?”

“I thought you already figured that out.” I snorted. “I am a terrible liar after all.”

He chuckled under his breath. The growling sound was very attractive. I put my head to his chest, to listen his heartbeats. The soft black fur caress me lovingly. Despite everything feels perfect, one memory urges a place to be discussed.

“We killed a troop of soldiers before.” I whispered. “Two years.”

Bedwyr hummed, didn’t care about it one bit.

“Someone reported us as the attackers. The real deal is they tried to steal our bags. Soon, we were thrown into the prisoners cabin. Litta did kill a number of humans but they kept coming. I’m tired of running around from such idiotic rangers.”

“For these years?”

“Yes. Do you understand how hard it is?”

“Aah... More or less. I’m the same.”

Right, the death bringer. I got a death bringer under me. His head was seriously not on the straight line. It felt nice. He was a perfect puzzle piece for our party in the end.

He huffed and tilted his head nearer his reflection. “The changes. It stopped.”

“You look great.” I gave him a kiss to his furry cheek. “This appearance suited your character more.”

“Are you planning this from the first place, Master? Changing my body?”

“Why do you ask that?”

“...You used your blood to heal most the poison. You tempered Litta’s mind through your little “bond” with her. I’ve met your kin years ago.”

Laughing, I sit bravely. “Surprise, surprise. You’re smart... Litta doesn’t notice that at all.”

“So, it’s true. You are a manipulation master.”

I simply closed my eyes. I won’t say the answer even if it’ll kill me. It didn’t really matter if he knew or not. Bedwyr can’t do anything to me. I hold his life with this ‘name’ chains. He is mine already. Exactly like what happened to Litta. Whatever he does or complains later on, he will be still my property.

“Why don’t you mark me?” I asked.

He observed and nodded. I hovered to place myself on disadvantage. His body is far more bigger than his actual human body. The night is drawing slowly, cupping us inside a beautiful sin and marks.

 

 


End file.
